the_grand_talefandomcom-20200216-history
Session 15
· Sebastian, Lurtz, Benadryl, Bryce, Ashyara, and Bzemok – the latter 3 having joined the camp recently – wandered back towards Moarkaliff and saw Evie propped up in a treehouse by the side of the road. Sebastian went up & down a few times, then all advanced & spoke to pcunt outside of Moarkaliff’s gates. Here they heard that the defensive council is now half empty, but that some are still there. · On their way to the defensive council, our heroes passed the market and spoke to Apas Abai, a merchant who told the party about the exodus to the new world, stories of a settlement out there, and stories of enormous monsters roaming the land. · He also offered he party a dog for sale – Rolo – who Sebastian realised was actually a blink dog. He revealed Benadryl had an interesting magical item, before selling Rolo to Sebastian & Lurtz. He also told Benadryl that a falcon with purple feathers has been seen in the hills behind Moarkaliff. · Additionally, he sold Ashyara ‘Katey the crab’, and the team bought a tiny trained capuchin monkey in a waistcoat called Piglet, plus a magic nut sack. They set about trying to teach Piglet to play the panpipes. · They tried to head up to the defensive HQ, but Bill the guard couldn’t let anyone without a pass through. Evie, Lurtz, Benadryl, and Ashyara had passes, and went up, while Bryce, Sebastian, and Bzemok went to pee in an alleyway. Sebastian used the last of his invisibility powder to turn the, invisible, and then took piglet to go get drunk. · Bzemok & Bryce made a plan – and despite some ham-fisted stealth made it to the upper city (with the smart use of 2gp between 3 guards). They ran up while Conor swung by the Rare Lady – where Sebastian & Piglet were busking, · Bzemok & Bryce hung around the defensive HQ gates, while Evie, Lurtz, Benadryl, and Ashyara told the council they murdered a fire giant & cleared the mine, got paid, and went to speak to Rhysu Xiltrym. · In the meantime, Bzemok cerebral palsey’d her way into a guard, but Bryce was able to defuse the situation. Also, Sebastian & Conor were asked to ‘fix’ the farmer James problem, which Sebastian managed to do rather creatively, establishing himself a business and a protection racked simultaneously. · Rhysu told Evie, Lurtz, Benadrylm and Ashyara that he recognised the coin Benadryl had, and they all went to the Rare Lady to talk some more. On the way he was able to explain to Benadryl that the statue she had in her possession from the mine was a fainting goat of travel. They grouped all met upstairs in the Rare Lady, where he told them that the man who gave them the coin was Aprix Aluneth, known as the god mage – a realm stalker. · He explained that Aprix Aluneth was a mortal who became a God using the 5 chaos stones, older than Ioun, and to speak to Bovar Gron for more information. He also said there are tensions in the defensive council, and that 40-50 years who it was an adventuring party of Nion Arlic, Bovar Gron, and Maan Shagam, and it built from there, · He helpd the coin, and as he did his scales folded over the coin and his eyes, and a fait light came from his hand. His eyes darted around like in REM sleep, and the coin crisped & rusted up as he released it & threw it down onto the table. · He explained that he guards the entrance to the underdark, and delves in looking for a suspected chaos stone. He wants the party to join him on what will be a dangerous question, and suggested they first prepare. · The party made plans to rest for the night, then prepare tomorrow. Category:The tale so far